Wingtalia Prompt
by ClassySongbird
Summary: This is a prompt that is up for adoption! Wintalia, some Nyotalia, various parings that make sense if you read the prompt, and a complex story-line that is interesting! Read and comment if you are interested in adopting this story!


Prince Consort Arthur Kirkland-Carriedo of the Kirkland Royal family was from a small island nation off the Celtic Sea. He was the youngest son. An agreement was made between his older brother, the King of the Celtic Isle, and King Antonio Carriedo of the Spanish States; King Antonio and Prince Arthur were to be married. They did not get along, even from the very beginning. Four years after their marriage, with no luck of producing an heir to the Spanish Throne (with the help of Norwegian Magic), Arthur met a young maid, Francois, by chance. She was sharp-tongued and strong-willed, and she was very much a romantic. She became his mistress in secret.

Eventually she became pregnant. It wasn't long before King Antonio found out who the father was. In a fit of rage, after she had already given birth to the twins – a boy Arthur called Alfred, and a girl Francois called Madeline – she was beheaded for treason. Arthur, frightened of what his husband could do to him and his children, sent Madeline off with a family of German nobles – the Edelstein family, who could not bear children – and ran away with Alfred in the hopes of finding somewhere to stay.

He flew east into Asian territory, then north, stopping where he could and sleeping in the trees, clutching the baby to his chest. Various mothers offered to help feed poor Alfred on his journey. But one unfortunate evening, Arthur was seen and shot down by an Asian army. He died after the fall, leaving behind his young son. Alfred, no more than six months old, cried out for a father who would never answer him again. He didn't understand that his father was dead, or that he'd never see his mother again. He felt only pain. His wings were broken, bloodied from scrapes, feathers broken and dirtied.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Ivan, aged six, had been hunting with his eldest sister, Katyusha, when they heard the cries. It had been a very long time since they had heard a child's cries, since their youngest sister, Natalya, had died of illness at the age of three the previous year. They had stepped into the clearing to find the body of Prince Arthur, bleeding out over the grass. To his left, lying in the grass, was the source of the heart-wrenching cries.

Katyusha had gently picked up the child, doing her best to avoid further damaging the limp, disheveled wings. They were clearly broken, and all of his feathers had been snapped or torn off by the trees during the fall.

The baby, a boy, was beautiful, with hair the color of the golden wheat fields and eyes of a blue that rivaled the clearest blue skies. They took him to their small village. It was there that the healer, a woman called Tina, began to fix the child's wings. He would never be able to fly, but they would stand as a beautiful reminder of his heritage.

Upon later inspection of the child's former caretaker, Katyusha and Berwald – Tina's husband – discovered that the man who'd died was Arthur Kirkland, the Prince Consort to the King of the Western Spanish State, a man called Antonio. This was discovered by a note in Arthur's pocket, written in the event that something would happen before he and his child found refuge somewhere. Katyusha remembered the marriage between the two well; she had heard about it from her father, who had been invited to the ceremony as the representative of Southern Russia.

Young Alfred grew up strong and healthy. He was always happy and willing to help. He ran around playing with the children of the village, despite his 'disability'. This disposition brought light to the cold little village, and his antics often had people smiling with him (even if they were the ones being interfered with). His wings were beautiful, and bore the markings of the rulers of the Kirkland Royal Family in England. They were, however, paralyzed.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

After the failure of his marriage to the young Prince of the Celtic Isles, King Antonio was at a devastating loss. He needed heirs. One night, at a ball in in Italy, he met a feisty fire-ball of a Princess called Lovina, who was very dedicated in her insulting of him for the entire night. He was intrigued by her, far more than he'd ever been by Arthur; she was the eldest in a very respectable family, and this was how she treated her superiors. Why, it was absolutely bizarre. So he fought her insults with kindness, something he should have done with Arthur, and discovered a very insecure, lovely young lady beneath her spiky exterior.

Upon her father's approval, despite King Antonio's history, they were later wed. Lovina loved Antonio fiercely, as he was the first man to ever dig deep enough to get to know her.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Prince Feliciano was ecstatic when he learned of his sister's betrothal to the king of Spain. He was a wonderful match for her, and he could see that they loved each other. He, however, had yet to meet his match, and his father had decided to marry him off as well to the king of the German Empire, Gilbert Beilschmidt. He wasn't absolutely opposed to him; he was quite funny, and while he was often blunt, he was very kind to him when they courted. But there was no spark there, and they both knew it. Nevertheless, they got married.

Eventually, when Feli moved to Gilbert's castle in East Prussia, he met Gilbert's bastard brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt, the "Wingless One", as people seemed to call him. He was quiet, and never spoke out against anyone above him, and he held himself like a soldier. He eventually coaxed him out of his shell and they fell in love. Prince Gilbert and proposed that if Feliciano gave him a son, he didn't care what he did with his brother. Gilbert knew what love felt like… and who was he to stop his Prince (Consort) and his brother from having that?

(Convince Ludwig that this is okay how you will XD )

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Elizabeta and Roderich were overjoyed when Prince Arthur gave them a baby girl. They kept Madeline's given name, the Prince's only request, and raised her as though she had been born directly into their family. She was quiet and well-mannered, although she loved to hunt and skate on the lake when her parents allowed.

The Edelstein family was invited to East Prussia to celebrate the birth of the King Gilbert's firstborn daughter, Alice. There was a ball to honour the princess, as grand and lavish as they come. Madeline conversed politely with a few of the guests as the night went on, and she hadn't noticed that the king had been gazing at her for some time. Eventually, seeing that she had yet to dance, invited her to waltz with him. She accepted nervously, but graciously, and as the night wore on, they eventually began talking to each other.

The idea is that at some point, she becomes his mistress… yeah. The age gap is definitely there.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

So I know this prompt is very long and very detailed, and if I thought for one moment that I could do it justice, I would have written the story myself. However, I wondered what all of you would think of the prompt itself. I'm giving it up for adoption! (Mah brain baby ;-; please take care of it.)

In my mind, personally, there are a lot of other things going on besides the royal intrigue and such things. Like strife and war between certain kingdoms – like Spain and England, or Asia and the whole of Europe – as well as the individual story-lines of each person/group of people. But, as I'm giving all of you the opportunity to adopt the story as you wish, I can't make it TOO detailed, can I? Invent tensions between the kingdoms, kill people off, make up your own OCs. Change their genders. Maybe add a story-line about the identities of the twins being discovered and the drama that follows that! It's all up to you! All I ask is that you message me with the name or location of your version of the story! I'm curious as to what all of you can come up with!

And I know there is a lot of time jumping in this as well, so the story could be very long. I tried to keep it as consistent as possible with the 'dates' and jumping between story-lines, but there may be a contradiction or two… ah well.

Note: I do not own Hetalia, or the fandom idea of Wingtalia or Nyotalia. I apologize if there are any aspects in any of my prompt ideas that are similar to or the same as anyone else's ideas; some things have been in my head for so long, I can't recall where they came from if they came from anywhere. If there is anything, send me proof of this and I'll do my best to remove the infringement or ask the permission of the original creator.

Stay Classy!

ClassySongbird


End file.
